


Twins of Klaus and Rebekah Mikaelson

by emaz0225



Series: Twins Mikaelson [1]
Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: F/M, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-20
Updated: 2019-06-20
Packaged: 2020-05-15 14:43:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19297852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emaz0225/pseuds/emaz0225
Summary: the twins' names are Nikolai Kolton Mikaelson and Ava Emilia Mikaelson they were born 999.





	1. Prologe

_****_

_**Nikolai and Ava were born because their parents were forced to sleep together and their parents love and hate each other but at the end of the day they will die to protect each other.** _

_**2010: Boston** _   
_**Ava pov** _   
_**I wake up in my bedroom in my brothers and I apartment and I get up and I check my horrid locks so I speed to my washroom and I fix my long red locks. I put jeans and a crop top and I put on a leather vest and I put on ankle boots and I grab my book. I go to the kitchen and I grab a blood bag and I drink it I see Nikolai In the living area with a dead blonde on his lap I roll my eyes and I speed up to him and I flick the back of his head.** _

 

_**Nikolai** _

_**** _

_**Ava** _

_**** _


	2. 2010 part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> our journey to mystic falls begins.

 

_**Nikolai pov** _

_**I check the time 11 o'clock am and Ava is at school and I have the apartment to myself I check my  phone to see if I have a text from my father nope nothing I turn on the tv and I turn on season one  of Save by the bell and I sigh I know I will need to get a hit soon.  I go and buy some heroin and I get my hit and I relax and I grab a blood bag and I drink it and I grab the dead Blonde and I take to my 1966 Corvette and I put her in the trunk and I drive to the country and I dig a hole and I place her in it and I pray and I cover her. I go back home and I change my clothes and I put on a button up and jeans and I wait for my twin to come home.  I miss my mom so much but she is daggered for 90 years just for having the nerve to fall in love with a vampire Stefan Salvatore. I go out and  I see Katherine Petrova and I lead her to an alleyway and she tells me she is going to go cause havoc in Mystic Falls. I go to a bar and I sit and compel the bartender to get me alcohol. I am drinking my Vodka when I feel my dad sit down next to me and orders a Scotch. I say " Hello father how are you feeling being old and all." He rolls his eyes and takes a drink. He says " I need your Sister and your help." I nod and I pay and leave and I go to my apartment. I enter and I go to my room and I grab a suitcase and I start to pack and I wait for Ava to come home. I go to the stereo and I put on Bon Jovi greatest hits and I go to the liquor cabinet and I make myself a gin tonic. 3 o'clock Ava walks in and I stand up with a grin and I say " Sis we are gonna on a road trip with Good Ol' Daddio." She looks at me and goes to her room and starts to pack and she grabs both our laptops and phones and I grab our stuff and take it to my Corvette and I start the hunt to find dad. I find him at the bar and he tells us to buy a house at the outskirts of Mystic Falls and scout for Information.** _

_**Drive** _

_**Ava puts on Runaway by Bon Jovi and sings along to the song and she also paints her toenails. She is joining Mystic High as I am and we are gonna gather info on whos who. We used our magic to make us look human and Bonnie can't sense we are vampires.**_

_**we stop in New York and I pull up to the Hilton and we rent the Penthouse I go to my room and I grab my Heroin and shoot up and I lay on the bed my thoughts flying.** _


End file.
